


Lumpy and Lillipup

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Comedy, Cute, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: The story of how Lumpy caught his very first Pokemon - a Lillipup.





	Lumpy and Lillipup

Several years ago, Lumpy had obtained his Pokemon license from Professor Juniper from the far-off Unova region. However, even though Lumpy had been approved to be a Pokemon trainer, he didn’t take the chance to be the best one around. In fact, a short time after he got his license, he just completely forgot about it. It was mostly because of his low intelligence and short attention span, but Lumpy didn’t remember that he was allowed to have Pokemon of his own.

Until one day, several years later, he finally caught his very first Pokemon.

It was a warm, sunny day outside, and Lumpy was taking a walk. He stopped, however, when he saw what appeared to be a male Lillipup in the grass. Lumpy hadn’t seen anything like Lillipup before, so he didn’t know what it was at first. He could only conclude that it was just a regular puppy.

The Lillipup looked over at Lumpy, but then backed up a little. He had never seen Lumpy before, so he didn’t really know how to react. Lumpy, however, thought that the Lillipup looked cute, and wanted to get to know him.

Lumpy held out his hand, gesturing for the Lillipup to come and approach him, but he didn’t comply. He simply stood where he was.

“Come here...” Lumpy said softly, but audibly enough for the Lillipup to hear. “It’s okay.”

The Lillipup still looked a bit shy, but he started to approach Lumpy. Still holding his hand out, Lumpy wiggled his forefinger towards himself, beckoning Lillipup to come to him. The Puppy Pokemon obeyed, although by only a few steps.

After a couple minutes of this, the Lillipup finally made it close enough to Lumpy’s hand. He approached it slowly and sniffed it a couple of times. He then started licking it a few times.

Lumpy couldn’t help but smile a little. The Lillipup’s soft tongue created a slight tickling sensation, and it actually felt pretty good. After a few seconds, however, Lillipup pulled his face away from Lumpy’s hand, licking his upper lip a couple of times as he did.

“Um, would you like to be my puppy?” Lumpy asked.

The Lillipup nodded in confirmation. Then he saw a round bulge in one of Lumpy’s pockets, and due to his unusually high intelligence, he knew exactly what it was. He walked up to Lumpy’s pocket and sniffed at it, then stuck his nose in it for a brief moment.

“Hey, what are you--“

Lumpy didn’t get to finish his sentence. Before he could, the Lillipup used his teeth to pull the object out of Lumpy’s pocket. The object was a very small, red and white ball with a white button on the front. Lumpy had been carrying around a deactivated Pokeball. Lillipup opened his mouth, allowing the Pokeball to land harmlessly on the ground.

“Is that one of my Pokeballs?” Lumpy asked, recognizing the look of the object that Lillipup had taken out of his pocket. “I didn’t know I still had one of those with me...”

“W-wait a minute!” Lumpy realized something. “Are you a... a Pokemon?”

To Lumpy’s disbelief, the Lillipup nodded in confirmation.

“Then that must mean I’m supposed to catch you!”

Lumpy reached down, picked up the Pokeball and pressed the button. The Pokeball activated, expanding to its normal size.

“I’m really sorry about this, little guy...” he apologized for what he was about to do.

The Lillipup wasn’t mad, however. He liked Lumpy. And since he knew he had a Pokeball with him, he knew that he would want to catch him. So he just accepted it, taking a few steps back.

“You ready to become my very first Pokemon?”

The Lillipup nodded in confirmation, and then gave a loud, high-pitched bark, signaling Lumpy to throw the ball.

“Arf!”

Even though Lumpy couldn’t understand the Pokemon, he went ahead and threw the Pokeball at it.

“Go, Pokeball!”

The Pokeball landed right on the Lillipup’s head and opened, an aura surrounding the Puppy Pokemon entirely.

Lumpy looked on in excitement, crossing his fingers and hoping that he would catch the Lillipup.

Then the aura disappeared into the Pokeball, which closed and dropped to the ground. The button turned red as the ball shook for a few seconds, but then gradually stopped. The button returned to its normal color.

Lumpy had caught a Lillipup.

Once he had realized that, a massive smile appeared on Lumpy’s face, and then he jumped up in victory.

“I did it!!”

He ran up to the Pokeball, picked it up and held it high in the air, looking proud of himself.

“I caught a puppy!”

He then lowered his arm and looked down at the Pokeball, containing the Lillipup he had just caught.

“I wonder what Pokemon this really is...” he said to himself.

With that, he decided to let the Lillipup out of his Pokeball. The ball opened and the aura was released, but this time, it cleared to reveal the Lillipup that Lumpy had just caught.

The Lillipup looked behind him to reveal that Lumpy had caught him. Stars appeared in the little Puppy Pokemon’s eyes as he cried a couple tears of joy. He ran up to Lumpy, then jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug.

Blushing slightly, Lumpy laughed a little as he returned the favor.

“I think we’re gonna get along just fine,” Lumpy said, and the Lillipup nodded in agreement.

Holding his new friend in his hands, Lumpy proceeded back into town, intending to find Sniffles and ask him about the new Pokemon he had caught. Along the way, Lillipup licked his face affectionately, causing him to smile.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship between a moose and a puppy.


End file.
